Blog utilisateur:FrenchTouch/E3 2018, l'after : Quelle direction pour Battletoads ?
center|link=https://fr.wikia.com/E3_2018 Lors de la conférence Microsoft à l'E3 — ce 10 juin — a été annoncé un nouvel opus pour la série de jeux Battletoads, le premier en vingt-cinq ans. Cette nouveauté ne propose rien de spécial pour l'instant, à part une possibilité de coopération à trois joueurs et des graphismes en 2,5D rehaussés pour les capacités de la XBOX ONE. center|600px Mais euh, c'est quoi Battletoads ? Bon, c'est certain, en l'espace d'une petite trentaine d'années, beaucoup ont eu le temps d'oublier, voire de ne jamais connaître la série. Pourtant c'est un concept complètement original et pas du tout surfait ! Essentiellement, vous incarnez des crapauds à apparence humaine dans des beat 'em ups semés de phases de plateforme et votre but est de mettre à mal les plans machiavéliques de vos rivaux. Ouais, à part pour le choix de l'animal, jusque là on reste sur à peu près le même sujet que la quasi-totalité des jeux de l'époque ; le jeu Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (avec les Tortues Ninja, donc) était sorti deux ans avant en plus ! Vous le connaissez sûrement mieux grâce à un vidéaste à chemise jaune dont je ne saurais citer le nom. Donc en fait, ce jeu aurait été un flop total si cette ressemblance n'avait pas été voulue. Là où le jeu des Tortues Ninja ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'œuvre originelle, qui était très violente, Battletoads se devait d'être le plus démesurément agressif possible, aussi bien dans son contenu que dans son gameplay. Autant, les capacités techniques de la console sur laquelle est sorti le jeu en premier, la NES, n'étaient pas terribles en ce qui concerne la brutalité envers les ennemis, autant celle envers le joueur est respectée. C'est une grande partie de ce qui a fait l'identité de Battletoads et sa renommée : sa difficulté complètement absurde. Le défi du jeu ne réside pas seulement dans le réflexe mais parfois dans le par cœur, quelque chose qu'on a plutôt l'habitude de voir avec Dark Souls, maintenant. Mais en dehors de cela, Battletoads sur NES a posé des fondations solides avec son level design particulièrement réfléchi (avec des phases en véhicules encore connues et influentes à ce jour) et des graphismes déjantés malgré les capacités de la console. C'est toutes ces choses qui ont fait du jeu une révolution, ce qui n'est pas surprenant de la part de Rare, plus tard responsable d'autres révolutions dans le milieu comme Donkey Kong Country ou bien Killer Instinct. Ironiquement, à cette époque, leur pedigree était surtout composé de jeux de sports au mieux médiocres et de jeux de plateformes excessivement mauvais et/ou difficiles. La popularité de Battletoads a amené avec elle beaucoup de portages très différents, allant de la simple amélioration graphique sur Megadrive à des jeux complètement différents sur Game Boy et sur Super Nintendo. Ce dernier, Battletoads in Battlemaniacs, en plus d'introduire la possibilité de jouer les trois protagonistes de la série, a dirigé la franchise vers une esthétique encore plus poussée dans l'exagération et le rock 'n' roll. Ce qu'elle confirmera une bonne fois pour toutes l'année suivante avec Battletoads Arcade, un vrai beat 'em all sur arcade versant dans le gore et le Bronx à l'écran... le mois de la sortie de ''Tekken'' en Occident et de la PlayStation au Japon. Encore plus cocasse, le véritable assassin de la potentielle notoriété de Battletoads Arcade est le jeu Killer Instinct, aussi développé par Rare, dont le succès est aussi important dans l'histoire du jeu vidéo que celui de l'originel Battletoads. Que devrions-nous attendre pour la suite, alors ? Malgré tout, la bonne nouvelle pour le développement du jeu est qu'il sera assuré par Dlala Games, ayant déjà eu une collaboré avec Rare sur le jeu Sea of Thieves. Ces derniers apporteront aussi leurs ressources, et notamment Gregg Mayles, qui était un des membres clés dans la création du jeu originel. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que l'identité de la série soit développée tout en préservant un respect pour l'œuvre de base, avec des graphismes visiblement beaucoup plus cartoon que les autres opus afin de se démarquer. Est-ce qu'on sera sur les bases du premier jeu, avec beaucoup de plateformes et un gameplay punitif, ou celles des jeux subséquents avec un simple beat 'em up plus violent que la moyenne ? Ça, nous le verrons avec le temps. Ou pas. Peut-être aussi que le jeu sera annulé, comme beaucoup d'autres avant, ou bien oublié d'ici le prochain E3, mais nous parlerons de cela bien assez vite... ES-User_badge-CSS http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/f1c0b77d-134f-4eb4-9181-61c5491c5a4a/scale-to-width-down/80#.jpg FrenchTouch J'sais jamais vraiment quoi écrire dans ces trucs, honnêtement. Tout de suite, je dois avoir l'air un peu couillon quand même, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent... voir le profil • équipe jeux vidéo • le blog • contact Catégorie:Billets de blog